Curse of Twins
by Princess Jewel Shiny
Summary: Saat telapak tangan hangat milik lelaki itu bertemu dengan milikku entah mengapa aku merasa sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam perutku, ini perasaan yang terlalu menyenangkan/ Ku pikir aku pun menemukan tatapan yang sama pada lelaki di depanku saat ini/ ini terlalu cepat/ HunHan/GS


Genre : Romance, Angst, GS for All Uke

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan a.k.a Wu Luhan

Others

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Jewel Shiny Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya… Terus seperti itu nyonya, sedikit lagi"

"Akhh.."

Genggaman tangannya ia eratkan serta do'a tak pernah henti seorang pria panjatkan selama proses persalinan istrinya berlangsung, wanita tercinta di sampingnya itu tengah berjuang melahirkan anak pertama mereka yang telah ditunggu lebih dari tiga tahun lamanya.

"Selamat anak pertama kalian telah lahir, berjenis kelamin perempuan"

Pria itu bernafas lega saat sang bidan akhirnya mengatakan hal yang ia tunggu sedari satu jam lalu itu.

"Bersiap untuk kelahiran kedua nyonya"

Pria itu tidak terkejut mendengarnya, karna semenjak masa kehamilan sang istri banyak orang beranggapan ia memiliki kandungan yang lebih berisi daripada kehamilan pada umumnya, dan ternyata dugaan mereka benar bahwa di dalam perut sang istri terdapat lebih dari satu nyawa yang bersemayam di dalamnya.

~ hoekk… hoekk.. hoekk..~

"Selamat anak kedua anda telah lahir nyonya, dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **… (Chapter 1) -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan makan dulu sarapanmu sayang"

"Nanti saja mom, aku sudah terlambat" Luhan berlari cepat mengambil roti di meja makan dan menggigitnya asal

"Aku pergi mom dad" Setelah mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya, Luhan memakai asal sepatunya lalu mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi

~ Ckitt..~

Jarak sekitar satu setengah kilometer menuju sekolahnya dapat di tempuh Luhan dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, keringat pun membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

~Sret..~

"Kau selamat lagi kali ini Luhan" Ujar petugas sekolah yang sudah terlalu hafal kebiasaannya

"Woah… Rekor baru, tiga menit sebelum ditutup, bukankah seharusnya aku jadi atlit sepeda cepat saja paman" Sahut Luhan pada paman Wang

"Kau benar.. Seharusnya kau berada di hutan bersama kawan-kawan mu"

"Hmm..?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti

"Seharusnya kau bersama kawanan rusamu, berlarian saat serigala menerkam"

"Rawrr..Auuu.." Luhan sedang mencoba menirukan geraman dan lolongan serigala di depan paman Wang "Sudah dulu paman aku harus masuk"

"Ya rusa, kau harus cepat atau kau akan di hukum lagi" Teriak paman Wang pada Luhan yang telah pergi menjauh

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan melirik takut pada pintu di depannya, ia mengetuk pelan pintu itu lalu terbukalah kedua belah kayu itu memperlihatkan Guru Lie sedang berkacak pinggang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Terlambat lagi Wu Luhan?"

"He.. He.. He.." Luhan menampakkan cengiran tak berdosanya

"Hari ini kau lolos Luhan, sekarang duduk di bangkumu" Perintah Guru Lie

"Jadi siswa-siswi hari ini saya harus menghadiri konferensi guru di pusat kota, sehingga kalian saya beri tugas kerjakan Bab III tentang peluang pasar dalam transaksi penawaran dan permintaan" Jujur Luhan lebih suka mengerjakan neraca atau jurnal, itu lebih menantang menurutnya.

~Luhan POV~

Baiklah perkenalkan aku Wu Luhan anak dari hasil pesilangan –maksudku perkawinan- Wu Yifan dan Wu Yixing tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Parasku? Mereka bilang aku seperti boneka porcelain dan mataku bergulir lembut seperti rusa, oh ya.. Aku mempunyai seperempat darah Kanada dari ayahku yang mereka bilang setampan dewa Zeus itu, padahal menurutku dia tidak lebih dari pantat Zhu kucingku.

Sekarang aku bersekolah di Yuan Vocational High School jurusan Akuntansi kelas XI A, bukannya aku mau sombong hanya saja mereka bilang aku mempunyai otak yang encer –mungkin otakku terbuat dari air- dan sebulan lagi aku akan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Laogao terengah-engah di sampingku, he he he.. dia memang payah dalam hal balapan sepeda, kenalkan Laogao adalah tetangga serta sahabatku sedari kami berada di JHS, aku sering menantangnya balapan sepeda sepulang sekolah karna melihat lemak di perutnya membuat ku gemas jadi aku ingin menghilangkannya.

"Aku sampai, dah.. " Aku berpamitan dengan beruangku –laogao akan marah jika mendengarnya- saat tiba di depan rumahku

Paman Huang si petugas keamanan rumahku membukakan pagar untukku dan aku menuju garasi memakirkan sepedaku dan masuk lewat pintu samping.

"Mom aku pulang"

Tidak ada sahutan dari ibuku tersayang, mungkin dia sedang memasak di dapur, dan ternyata dugaanku benar, aku melihatnya memakai celemek pink blossom nya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil di depan wajan.

"Aku pulang" Ulangku sekali lagi, ibuku mendongak menatapku

"Oh.. Selamat datang sayang" Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya ibuku

"Baik seperti biasa, hanya saja mereka terus membuat banyak kelas tambahan untukku" Aku menyampirkan dagu ku di pundak ibuku

"Tentu saja, karna kau itu special sayang" ia mengusap surai kelamku penuh sayang

Dia lembut sekali, aku bahkan bercita-cita jika sudah besar nanti aku ingin menjadi ibu sebaik dia.

"Apa Laogao menunggumu lagi?"

"Hmm" Aku mengangguk

"Sudah ibu bilang jangan seperti itu, seharusnya dia bisa pulang lebih awal, bukannya menunggui mu seperti itu"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi dia bilang dia tidak ingin meninggalkanku sendirian"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan Kemudian

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..~

"Berhentilah menangis Laogao, liburan musim panas nanti aku akan kembali" Bujukku pada Laogao yang tidak berhenti menangis sejak tadi pagi

Kepala sekolah dan beberapa staff sekolah serta Laogao dan tak lupa juga ibuku mengantarkan kepergianku ke Seoul, Korea Selatan tempatku mengenyam ilmu sementara selama satu musim dan akan kembali saat musim berikutnya.

"Luhan selamat jalan, semoga kau bahagia disana sayang" Oh, apakah ini tidak berlebihan, maksudku aku hanya akan pergi sekitar lima bulan, kenapa rasanya seperti akan pergi selamanya, aku melambai sekali lagi pada mereka lalu benar-benar pergi setelahnya

~Luhan POV End~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pintu kedatangan Luhan melihat sebuah papan nama bertuliskan namanya dalam aksara alphabet dan dia segera menghampiri orang yang memegangnya.

"Nona Luhan?"

"Yap, ini aku"

Si petugas itu membawakan koper Luhan dan meletakkannya di bagasi, dan Luhan membuka pintu mobil lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi belakang.

Ini bukanlah jemputan resmi dari sekolah tempatnya akan belajar nanti, anggap saja ini semacam koneksi vip sebagai anak dari keluarga Wu, ayahnya bilang mungkin dia akan tersesat menuju sekolahnya nanti, jadi dia menyiapkan ini semua.

Luhan sandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan kota, sudah sangat lama semenjak Luhan menginjakkan kakinya terakhir kali di Korea, bahkan Luhan tidak yakin dia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana rupa negara ini.

"Kita sudah sampai nona" Suara sang sopir menarik Luhan pada kewarasan

"Terima kasih"

"Anda bisa menghubungi saya jika anda memerlukan sesuatu nona" Luhan terhenti dalam gerakannya membuka pintu mobil saat sopir itu bersua lagi

"Ya" Luhan turun, dan sang sopir ikut membantunya membawa kopernya dari bagasi menuju gerbang sekolah

"Halo, aku Luhan siswa pertukaran pelajar dari China" Ujar Luhan pada petugas sekolah di depannya

"Ah.. Silahkan masuk anak muda" Sang sopir pun meninggalkan Luhan saat ia sudah berada di dalam sekolah

"Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan paman"

"Baiklah, lewat sini Luhan" Si petugas sekolah terkekeh dan mengantarkan Luhan ke ruang kepala sekolah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Luhan sedang bersama wali kelasnya menuju tempat dia belajar sementara nanti.

~Tok.. Tok.. Tok..~

Pintu kayu itu perlahan terbuka, sang wali kelas pun mempersilahkan Luhan masuk bersamanya, Luhan gugup sekali, rasanya seperti pertama kali masuk sekolah, walau secara harfiah memang seperti itu.

"Siswa-siswi perkenalkan ini Luhan, dia adalah siswi pertukaran pelajar dari China, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Luhan"

"Halo namaku Luhan, aku dari Yuan Vocational High School, komohon bantuannya" Luhan membungkuk memberikan penghormatan

"Apakah ada pertanyaan?" Tanya guru Nam

"Apa kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" Tanya seorang siswi

"Ya.. Aku sudah diajarkan sebelumnya"

"Ada lagi?" Tanya guru Nam lagi

"…."

"Tak ada? Baiklah Luhan silahkan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, Baekhyun angkat tanganmu!" Siswi bernama Baekhyun mengangkat tangan dan Luhan berjalan menuju bangkunya

Luhan pikir siswi bernama Baekhyun ini cantik sekali –walau ku pikir aku lebih- dan dia juga ramah kulihat dari air mukanya.

"Halo Luhan aku Baekhyun kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, tapi si burung hantu itu lebih sering memanggilku Baekie nsane ku perbolehkan juga melakukannya" Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya saat pantat ku menyentuh kursi

"Halo aku Luhan dan siapa 'si burung hantu itu'?"

"Dia temanku namanya Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi paling depan sebelah kanan itu, dan dia memiliki mata yang besar sekali, jadi aku memanggilnya 'si burung hantu', tapi tenang saja dia imut kok tidak menakutkan, aku akan memperkenalkannya jam istirahat nanti"

Luhan pikir dia mendapat teman yang menyenangkan –cerewet- di hari pertamanya di tempat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dugaan Luhan benar bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar orang yang banyak bicara, bahkan dia tidak berhenti bicara semenjak Luhan mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku kantin.

"Yang lebih hebat lagi kami bahkan pernah berlibur berdua di Tokyo, dan menghabiskan waktu yang banyak bersama" Ujar Baekhyun semangat

"Kau harus punya banyak kouta kesabaran untuk menghadapinya" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kyungsoo si burung hantu

"Oh.. Itu mereka" Seru Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangan kepada lelaki yang dia bilang pacarnya itu mungkin

Tiga orang lelaki tampan menghampiri kursi mereka, oh coret.. hanya dua karna pria tampan yang satunya lagi tiba-tiba berbelok arah menuju counter makanan.

"Chagiya, duduk disini" Ujar Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di depan kami

~Nyamm…~

Chanyeol menggigit tiba-tiba sandwich di tangan Baekhyun mengunyahnya pelan lalu mendudukkan diri bersama teman –albino- nya di depan kami.

"Oh.. Siapa kau? Apa kau siswa baru?" Tanya teman Chanyeol pada Luhan

"Bukan, dia anak pertukaran pelajar" Sahut Baekhyun cepat

"Annyeonghaseyo Luhan imnida"

"Kau berasal dari mana?" Kini Chanyeol berujar

"Aku dari Beijing"

"Kupikir bahasa Korea mu lumayan bagus" Puji Chanyeol

"Gamsahamnida" Luhan membungkuk berterima kasih

"Woah.. Baiklah, selamat datang di SM High School Luhan, aku Sehun ketua OSIS dan di sebelahku Chanyeol" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan

"Ah nde, mohon bantuannya" Luhan membalas jabatan tangan Sehun

~Luhan POV~

Ku pikir ini berlangsung terlalu cepat di pertemuan pertama, saat telapak tangan hangat milik lelaki itu bertemu dengan milikku entah mengapa aku merasa sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam perutku, ini perasaan yang terlalu menyenangkan.

Apakah ini terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku.. Ku pikir aku pun menemukan tatapan yang sama pada lelaki di depanku saat ini. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya? Tapi tatapan itu seolah menegaskan seribu tanda nsan yang sama seperti apa yang otakku pikirkan saat ini.

~Luhan POV END~

"Ehmm.." Sebuah deheman keras dari Chanyeol seolah menarik kedua nsane itu kembali ke dunia nyata, dengan cepat keduanya menarik tangan masing-masing

"Ahmm.. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling nanti" Sehun berujar canggung

"Ah ya.. Terima kasih"

"Guys.. Apa yang ku lewatkan?" Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di depan mereka

"Oh.. Jongin kenalkan dia Luhan siswi pertukaran pelajar, dan dia berasal dari Beijing"

"Hai Luhan.. Aku Jongin senang bertemu dengan wanita cantik sepertimu" Luhan tersenyum menanggapi

Luhan tak bisa berbohong jika matanya tak bisa melewatkan barang sedetik pun pada sang ketua OSIS, entahlah.. Ini terlalu rumit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Luhan POV ~

Awalnya ku pikir sang ketua OSIS yang sedang mengajakku berkeliling –orientasi- sekolah di sampingku ini adalah orang yang dingin dan cenderung kaku, jangan salahkan aku.. karna air mukanya yang datar serta tatapan matanya yang tajam seolah menegaskan sifat itu.

"Gedung A terdiri dari tiga lantai, setiap lantainya menunjukkan tingkatan kelas di sekolah ini, seperti lantai satu untuk kelas satu dan seterusnya… … … … …"

Aku menganggukkan kepala sesekali saat mendengar penuturan Sehun, walau sebenarnya tidak semua, aku terlalu mengagumi paras menawannya dan perasaan yang terus timbul saat berada di dekatnya, entah mengapa dadaku selalu bergemuruh tiap mendengar untaian kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

~ Luhan POV END ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah masih ada yang belum kau mengerti?"

Luhan tersentak dari dunianya saat Sehun memberikan sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang penuh penekanan serta sebuah tatapan yang sarat akan intimidasi.

"Tidak ada" Luhan menggeleng cepat

"Baiklah ku pikir cukup sampai disini, Ah ya.. Berapa lama kau akan berada di sekolah ini?"

"Lima bulan" Jawab Luhan singkat

"Oh.. Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu sekarang Lu"

"Terima kasih ketua-"

"Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun seperti teman-temanku memanggilku" Potong Sehun

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sehun sudah mengajakku berkeliling"

"Tunggu Luhan" Sela Sehun "Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Sehun menghampirinya

"Ya?" Ujar Luhan penuh Tanya

"Untuk-…." Sehun mencari sebuah alasan tepat untuk itu

"Untuk memasukkanmu ke dalam grup chat sekolah" Jawab Sehun lega

"Ah.. Ne, nomor ponselku 0xxxxxxx"

Setelah bertukar nomor ponsel mereka berdua benar-benar berpisah, jika Luhan menuju kelasnya dan Sehun pun sama. Kelas mereka hanya terpisahkandua ruang kelas dan mereka berada di tingkat yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Ding Dong Ding Dong.. Ding Dong Ding Dong ~

Bel tanda berakhirnya seluruh kelas hari ini berbunyi, seluruh siswa pun bergegas meninggalkan kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hannie.. Nanti kau akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang belum ada sepuluh jam bertemu sudah berani mengikrarkan sebuah 'panggilan sayang' untuk Luhan

"Ayahku sudah menyewakan sebuah tempat tinggal –apartemen- untukku" Jawab Luhan

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hannie hati-hati di jalan"

"Ne.. Kau juga"

Luhan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan merogoh ponselnya guna menghubungi supir yang akan menjemputnya.

"Hai Luhan"

Kegiatan Luhan terhenti saat ia mendengar namanya disebut, Luhan menoleh cepat ke sumber suara.

"Mau ku antar?" Tanya Sehun setelahnya

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah menghubungi supirku, lagipula ini hari pertamaku di Korea, jadi ku pikir mungkin aku akan tersesat nanti karna lupa alamat tempat tinggalku"

"Karna ini hari pertamamu seharusnya kau bisa berkeliling mengenal lebih banyak tempat ini dan aku sangat bersedia menemanimu"

Luhan tergiur pada tawaran Sehun awalnya, tapi mengingat pesan ibunya tercinta untuk tidak terlalu keluyuran di awal kedatangannya, mungkin saja secara gamblang dia akan menjawab Ya.

"Maaf mungkin tidak sekarang Sehun"

"Begitukah, kalau begitu aku duluan Lu"

"Ya Sehun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Jangan tanya ini apa huhuhu.. Aku juga gk tau ide ff ini muncul begitu aja waktu ngebuka laptop, bukannya ngelanjutin HJMF malah ngetik ini ff.

Btw di tempat author itu punya tradisi "Kalau anak kembar yang lahir awal itu jadi adek, yang lahir akhir itu jadi kakak" nah jadi di ff ini mengikuti adat itu… malah jadi spoiler #plak

Walau udah lewat kgk papa ya "Selamat Ultah Sehun Sang Seme Hot Ever" Semoga kamu bakalan jadi bintang tamu episode selanjutnya di RM China dan bunda pun ada disana. Jackson Got7 jadi bintang tamu, masa kamu yang lakinya enggak.

-Sekian dari saya-

I Lup Yu Al

Salam Civok.. ~Muachh~


End file.
